Esa es tu elección
by Nocrala
Summary: Capitulo 6. Nadie tiene por que regañarte de lo que haces y despues de lo que sabes menos él. Y se lo vas a dejar claro ¿cierto?.
1. Prologo

Esta es mi primer fic, así que ténganme un poco de paciencia por favor. 

La Historia se desarrolla después del 5to. Libro así que puede contener algo de este, aun no estoy segura cuanto.

Todos los personajes son de Rowling y esto no lo hago con fin de lucro, sino con el fin de entretenerme un poco en lo que sale el 5to. en español y/o el 6to. en lo que sea(que lógico va a tardar demasiado).

Espero les guste la historia, ya que quise cambiar un poco de las historias que hay por aquí, en esta básicamente no tengo personajes inventados por mi, mas bien, mi invención esta en que esta historia es de segunda persona (creo se dice así), para explicarme mejor es donde solo se ve la perspectiva del personaje principal y este personaje se supone eres tú.

Si alguien alguna vez leyó unos libros donde el personaje principal eres tu y tu eliges hacia donde va la historia, saltándote a la pagina que te decía de acuerdo a tu elección, bien esto es parecido solo que seria complicado hacerlo por saltos, así que si recibo reviwes, haré lo que ellos elijan (tratare al menos de hacerlo y según diga la mayoría como si pensara que voy a recibir muchos). Si no hay review seguiré mis propios designios. 

Como mi personaje favorito es Snape, tengo una forma de meterlo en mi fic, pero mas adelante así que lean y esperen su participación en unos cuantos (muchos, bueno la verdad no en muchos) capítulos mas.

Prologo

Era una noche tranquila en el mundo de los muggle, pero algo extraño esta por suceder, ninguno de ellos es capas de saberlo pero esa noche en un mundo desconocido para sus ojos se llevan sucesos inexplicables que cambiaran la vida de alguno de ellos para siempre, de quien eso ni en ese mundo lo saben.

El la mañana nada se ve diferente para los muggles pero en el otro mundo esperan al elegido, por que todo fue planeado y la búsqueda se lleva a cabo, de un momento a otro la o el elegido aparecerá, como se aparecerá no lo saben pero lo único seguro es que será pronto mientras seguirán en la espera.

Mientras Tú en tu cama, te encuentras tomando la inevitable decisión de dejar los brazos de Morfeo para regresar al mundo de los vivos y seguir con tus obligaciones de todos los días, cuando recibes la inevitable visita de tu progenitora para avisarte que como casi siembre que te has tardado demasiado en tu decisión se te ha hecho tarde así que tendrás que caminar para poder tomar el transporte publico ya que tu progenitor ya no podrá llevarte a tu destino.

Sin mas remedio te levantas corriendo, te duchas y te arreglas lo mas rápido y sales de tu habitación pero no sin antes echarle un ultimo vistazo a tu nueva adquisición de tu colección de Harry Potter, los libros en ingles los encontraste en oferta y desde luego no importa en absoluto que no hables ni una pizca de ingles, compraste los libros para tenerlos en su lengua original, la lengua con la que él vio la luz por primeras vez.

Te despides de tu progenitora la cual te ha hecho un aperitivo para el camino ya que ni siquiera has alcanzado a desayunar, lo tomas y sales de tu casa camino a la parada del autobús que esta a solo unas cuantas cuadras de tu casa.

En el trayecto del camino notas algo raro, no hay mucha gente que digamos para la hora que es, pero no te detienes ya que tienes que llegar a tomar el autobús.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las pocas personas que veías ya no están, -esto se esta poniendo muy raro- te dices a ti mismo pero no te permites parar, sabes que si lo haces no podrás llegar a tiempo, así que tomas aire y sigues caminando, tratando de no notar nada más.

Pero no notar nada más es imposible, ya que de ser un hermoso día con un cielo despejado, se ha nublado y empiezan a caer demasiados truenos y rayos, lo cual te empieza a asustar de verdad por que no hay nadie mas contigo, pero tu sigues tu camino tienes que llegar, empiezas a sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago, tu piel se pone de gallina, tu corazón empieza a latir como un desesperado y tu cuerpo te empieza a doler como si acabaras de hacer una cantidad impresionante de ejercicio, tu garganta se ha secado intentas gritar para pedir ayuda pero no puedes por lo que decides correr, no al autobús sino a tu casa pero sientes que te han desconectado la cabeza del resto de tu cuerpo tus piernas no responden, ellas siguen caminando en sentido al autobús. 

Sin más una obscuridad te rodea y ya no sabes más de ti.


	2. Tu misión, si decides aceptarla

Capitulo 1

Tu misión, si decides aceptarla

Oscuridad y dolor, es en lo único que puedes pensar, ¿pero por que?. Tratas de recodar que paso, pero solo viene a tu mente, que estabas caminando en la calle y de repente … nada. Me desmayé fue lo que empiezas a pensar - entonces aun estoy inconsciente y en algún hospital- te dices e intentas abrir los ojos, con un gran esfuerzo los logras abrir.

Sin embargo la visión no es muy útil, ya que primero las imágenes son borrosas y en cuanto vas recuperando la visión, no vez nada que te pueda ubicar, el hospital no se parece a tal, se ve muy … viejo con cosas extrañas y UN MOMENTO EL CUADRO SE MUEVE, NO LAS PERSONAS DEL CUADRO SE MUEVEN. DIOS TE DESMAYASTE Y TE VOLVISTE LOCO, respiras profundo y empiezas a ver las razones de tu loquera, piensas y solo una cosas te viene a la mente -HARRY POTTER- por supuesto donde mas los las personas de los cuadros se mueven tiene que ser eso, te juras internamente, no volver a leer ni ver nada de Harry Potter, claro en cuanto salgas de esta.

Tienes un rato despierto y acostado en la cama y nadie viene a verte - ¿Qué raro?, seguro avisarían a mis padres, a menos que…- te revisas las bolsas de tu ropa en donde estaría tu identificación (si no la encontraron no les pueden avisar) aun la tienes vaya al menos si les pueden avi… Momento ¿porque la tienes tu?, es mas ¿porque estas vestido? si estas en algún tipo de hospital siempre te ponen alguna bata de hospital, esto no es lógico. Ahogas un grito –un secuestro- dios como saldrás de esta.

Juntando valor  te levantas, esperando que allá alguna oportunidad para que puedas escapar, no ves nada, principalmente A NADIE, sin embargo las personas del cuadro se siguen moviendo, así que le achacas que tal vez es una televisión de esas planas que hay ahora(por que tú no estas loco). 

Estas en un extremo del cuarto, en el hay otras camas vacías, hay dos puertas cerradas una pequeña al fondo del cuarto del otro extremo de donde tú estas y otra en un costado a la mitad de la habitación y varias ventanas todas cerradas. Recorres la habitación tienes que ver a cual puerta te diriges no querrás advertirles a tus secuestradores que estas ya despierto.

Te acercas a la del costado, tal vez esta sea la de la salida, en cuanto te acercas oyes pasos acercarse –OH ESA NO ES LA SALIDA- corres a la otra puerta la abres sin ver nada y la cierras tras de ti, justo antes de que la otra puerta la abrieran, cierras los ojos das un suspiro de alivio y apoyas las manos en ella para evitar que la puedan abrir, tal vez la libraste.

-Hola ya despertaste, que bueno ¿Cómo te encuentras?- son una palabras que te indican que no estas solo como crees, por lo que quedas petrificado aun sin voltear a ver a la persona que las pronuncio.

Esta se acerca y te pone la mano en el hombro y te obliga a dar la vuelta, cierras los ojos un momento no quieres ver a la persona que te ha secuestrado, pero no te aguantas y justo cuando estas frente a esta abres los ojos.

Lo que ves es todo una visión, es una señora con una vestimenta que da risa (que te tienes que aguantar, por que no parece bien reírse de tus secuestradores), en su rostro una sonrisa como si de verdad se alegrara de que estés ya bien (tal ves pidan mucho de rescate y quieran que estés bien, jajaja mejor también esa risa te la aguantas), con una mirada esperando una respuesta (por lo que decides no abrir la boca para nada).

Ella parece notar tu decisión y vuelve hablarte – Parece que bien eh, ¿seguro querrás saber donde estas y el por que?- se te escapa una sonrisa y un asentimiento con la cabeza (rayos).

-Bien entonces toma asiento y que en unos momentos llamo al Director- (aha, tienen un director del secuestro, esto les será útil a la policía, en cuantos los veas).

Ves que se dirige a la puerta por la que entraste, la abre y le dice a unos niños que se encontraban en ese cuarto (por dios unos niños te asustaron, pero si hay más niños… valla es todo una organización), que llamen al Director Dumbledor –Director Dumbledor creo no escuché bien- se te sale de la boca, ella voltea a verte y te dice con una sonrisa que si escuchaste bien (OK definitivo adiós Harry Potter, es una loquera contagiosa).

Ella te ofrece asiento y como te duele el cuerpo tu aceptaste sentarte donde ella te dice, entonces hubo unos minutos de un incomodo silencio, pero un ruido espantoso detrás tuyo te hace saltar hasta el otro lado de la habitación para refugiarte detrás del escritorio ubicado en ese lugar.  Oyes a la mujer Gritar –POR MERLIN SEÑOR DIRECTOR, LO A ASUSTADO QUE NO VE QUE ES UN MUGGLE, EL NO SABE DE ESTO, POR ESO MISMO YO NO LO LLAME DE ESA MANERA, PARA NO ASUSTARLO- 

Otra persona un hombre posiblemente el director le contesta entre risas- Lo siento Señora Pomfrey, lo olvide, pero y ¿donde esta?-

Ella debió indicarle tu escondite por que en menos de lo que dices quidditch, el Director se encontraba hablándote para que salieras de tu escondite. Al Director no le escuchaste nada de lo que dijo con los nervios te volviste medio sordo, pero su tono de voz tiene un no se que, que te da confianza y sales de tu escondite. Lo ves y su descripción es igual a la del DUMBEDOR DE HARRY POTTER. Tu asombro debe notarse ya que el te ayuda a sentarte y no le puedes quitar los ojos de encima.

-Supongo que te parezco familiar ¿verdad?- dice el Director y tu asientes con la cabeza- Bien eso debe ser por que has leído Harry Potter ¿cierto?- vuelves a asentir con la cabeza y el calla un momento y te ve a los ojos y te pregunta muy serio- ¿Sabes donde estas?-

-n..no- sale de tu boca con un esfuerzo que nunca te imaginaste utilizar para pronunciar una pequeña palabra y empiezas a juntar valor.

-Eso se debe a que en tu mundo no lo conocen…- el Director empezaba ha explicarte cuando tu hiciste uso del valor reunido y preguntaste - ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- el te sonríe y te vuelve a mirar a los ojos.

-Para decirte eso tengo que contarte otras cosas primero, sino no podrás entender el por que estas aquí, o mejor dicho el para que, por favor si me permites contártelo sin interrupciones ya que el tiempo corre, después lo entenderás y te contestare las dudas que tengas- Se acomoda en su lugar las gafas de media luna que se le habían resbalado de la nariz, mientras espera tu respuesta.

-De acuerdo- es lo único que atinas a decir, aun no muy convencido desde luego.

-Entonces como te decía en tu mundo no conocen este lugar, al menos nadie lo ha visto, por que muchos como tu si lo han leído- abres lo ojos (esto no puede ser cierto), el debió notar algo en ti, ya que continuo diciendo- Así es, estas en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia, la escuela de Harry Potter, supongo que te preguntas ¿como existe si es solo la invención de JK Rowling?, bien las historias de Harry Potter son reales, Rowling es una maga muy famosa y poderosa, solo trato de proteger a la mayor cantidad de Muggles al advertirles de alguna forma la existencia de Voldemort- (Voldmort existe jaja, son solo cuentos, te intentas convencer a ti mismo) –Si Voldemort existe y matara muggles y magos si no encontramos una manera de evitarlo- su voz se pone mas seria y te mira como si te tuviera lastima y continua.

-Por eso estas aquí, para ayudar a evitarlo- rompiendo el acuerdo de no interrumpir preguntas en un tono cínico -¿Cómo se supone que voy ayudar?, si ustedes son los magos- aun no te tragas todo ese cuento de que Harry Potter es real.

-Tu Misión, si decides aceptarla consiste en lo siguiente- se aclara la garganta un poco y continúa – Tendrás que encontrar su base de operaciones, hemos detectado una zona en el sur de Inglaterra donde parece estar, pero esta muy bien protegida por lo que nos es imposible ubicarla, pero creemos que para una persona muggle esto le sea mas fácil ya que él no esperaría ser buscado por muggles.- mientras te sigue explicando la señora Promfrey  te da de beber una poción que sabe medio raro pero como tu empiezas a creer en todo lo que te dice el Director, te encuentras en estado de Shock por lo que no te das cuenta que te la bebiste hasta que no te puedes quitar su sabor de la boca.

-¿Pero que pasa si no acepto la misión?- preguntas ya que realmente te parece muy complicado y prefieres estar leyendo libros y viajando con tu imaginación, pero desde la seguridad de tu casa.

-La poción que te acabas de tomar en combinación con el hechizo que te trajo aquí, en una hora te regresaran en el tiempo y tu te veras de nuevo caminando por la calle, sin enterarte de nada- termino diciendo en un tono de voz, que te daba a entender que eso no va a pasar por que tu vas aceptar.

-¿Pero y si acepto, que armas tendría para poder lograrlo?- preguntas orgulloso, ya que si no te dicen con que cuentas esta difícil que aceptes a ciegas.

Con una mirada triste el Director te responde- Lo siento eso no te lo puedo decir, ya que entonces el que aceptes ya no dependerá de ti, sino de lo que tendrás si aceptas y para la misión se necesita que tu lo quieras sin recibir nada-.

-pero entonces, como podré decidir – dices con el animo por los suelos.

-Eso no es problema, para eso tienes la hora para que tu puedas pensar que decisión tomaras, si lo haces por ti,  por lo que puedes salvar o mejor no lo haces. Para ello podrás pasear por todo el Colegio teniendo acceso a cualquier parte de este, afuera se encuentran unos estudiantes que serán tus guías, ellos te ayudaran lo mejor que puedan- se levante y te da algo así como un reloj de bolsillo y continua – Te veré aquí mismo para que me digas tu resolución, tanto así como para despedirnos o para darte el antídoto para que no regreses, esto cuando las manecillas del reloj estén juntas en el centro- (manecillas juntas en el centro, ¿Cómo es eso?) vez el reloj y en esté las manecillas no giran con un eje en el centro, si no que deambulan por todo el reloj y de repente alguna pasa por el centro, donde supones tendrán que estar las dos en algún momento.

-Pero no quiero salir prefiero que me conteste otras preguntas- por que tienes un monto rondando por tu cabeza, necesitas que te aclare otras cosas, sin embargo el parece pensar otras cosas.

-Por favor, por le momento solo piensa en si aceptas o no la misión, si aceptas abra tiempo de preguntar y sino aceptas no valdrá la pena contestar, ahora mejor sal y disfruta del castillo que ahora tienes poco menos de una hora- sin decir mas dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación de la misma forma que entro, pero ahora sin darte un susto.

Con resignación, volteas a la puerta de la habitación donde la señora Pomfrey te espera para salir del cuarto y presentarte a los que serán tus guías en lo que puede ser la hora mas larga  de tu vida, ya que tienes mucho en que pensar.

**N.A****. : Bien si decides leer hasta aquí pues gracias por haber leído mi fic, si deseas saber como va continuar nos vemos en el próximo capitulo el cual será definitivo para saber por que debemos aceptar la misión, ha eso si la voy a continuar digan lo que digan el siguiente capitulo no es elegible, a menos claro esta que elijan no seguir leyendo .**

Si tiene algún comentario y/o sugerencia adelante estoy abierta a ellos.


	3. La hora

Blanca Athelas: Gracias por tu observación tratare de cuidar mejor eso y que bueno que te gusto.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  


Capitulo 2

La hora

La señora Pomfrey te sonríe y te dice- Animo todo saldrá bien para todos, disfruta del Colegio la respuesta vendrá sola- tu también le sonríes tal vez tenga razón por que no disfrutar de Hogwarts y al final ya veremos que pasa.

Te diriges a la puerta con un poco mas de ánimo, Pomfrey te abre la puerta y te lleva a fuera.

En la habitación hay 2 chico y una chica que estan platicando sentados en una cama y al parecer no se han dado cuenta que ustedes están ahí. Así que la señora Pomfrey se aclara la garganta, lo cual hace que los chicos reacciones y se paren de inmediato para acercarse a ustedes.

En cuanto los chicos se acercan logras distinguir de quienes se tratan, por supuesto no podían ser otros, en cuanto están lo suficientemente cerca, tu mirada los examina meticulosamente como si tuvieran monos en la cara, todo para saber si realmente son como exactos a la descripción que hace Rowling de Harry, Ron y Hermione, te das cuenta que los estas apenando solo por que en tu exhaustiva examinación notas que el color de sus caras esta cambiando, así que sientes que tu temperatura sube también y pronuncias un leve –Lo siento es solo que …- pero Hermione te quita la palabra de la boca diciéndote –No hay problema, el Director nos dijo que tal vez te asombraras de vernos, así que no hay problema de verdad- eso te hace sentir que la temperatura de tu cuerpo regresa a su estado normal y dices un leve –gracias-.

-Creo que no es necesario una presentación, ya que de seguro sabes quienes son ello- dice la señora Pomfrey mientras te da una paquete el cual te parece ropa, tú te quedas viendo el paquete y te miras la ropa (tal vez te lo de por que tienes la ropa rota o algo así), lo mas probable es que tu reacción no era la esperada por ninguno de los presente, ya que todos se ríen de ti y la señora Pomfrey te dice –Tu ropa esta bien no te apures, el problema es que no puedes estar por el colegio con esa ropa – sabiendo eso tu también te ríes, ya que realmente te había molestado que se rieran de ti. 

Tomas la ropa que resulta ser una túnica con el escudo de Hogwarts, el único problema es que te tendrás que cambiar y eso te hará perder tiempo, al menos eso piensa por que mientras tu estas con se dilema la señora Pomfrey hace un hechizo y tu ropa pasa a estar en tus manos y la túnica sobre ti. La volteas a ver como si te hubiera salvado la vida, ella en contestación te dice –Será mejor que se marchen ahora, seguro tu querrás ver muchas cosas y una hora no es suficiente- los tres chicos te voltean ha ver esperando que tu tomes la iniciativa de salir de aquel cuarto, el cual has identificado como la enfermería ya que en que otro podría estar la señora Pomfrey.

-Entonces no vemos después- le dices a la enfermera y le haces una seña a los chicos para salir de ahí, los cuales te sonríen y te guían hasta la puerta.

Sales de la enfermería, y los tres chicos te preguntan al mismo tiempo -¿A dónde quieres ir primero?- tu abres la boca para decir a que lugar pero son tantos y tampoco el tiempo que en tu mente no puedes elegir un lugar en claro, así que dices lo primero que se te ocurre – La cabaña de Hagrid-.

-Excelente decisión – dice Harry – ven síguenos te llevaremos hasta allá-.

En el camino miras tu túnica, te fijas en el escudo (por que tendrás el escudo de Hogwarts y no el de alguna casa) – raro – los tres chicos voltean a verte - ¿Qué es raro? –pregunta Ron

- eh… mi túnica, tiene el escudo de Hogwarts y no el de alguna casa, ¿Por qué será?- dices un poco apenado, ya que no esperabas tenerles que decir eso.

-Creo que es por que de esa forma tendrás acceso a todo Hogwarts – dice Hermione.

Te sientes mal ya que aun sigues sin saber la razón del por que del escudo, pero como no quisiste preguntar la primera vez ya no quieres preguntar mas para no hacer el ridículo, sin embargo no es necesario ya que Ron toma tu lugar – pues yo sigo sin entender,  ¿por que su túnica tiene ese escudo?-

Hermione le mira como si eso estuviera más que obvio y tú tragas saliva (no te gustaría estar en su lugar), se detienen y ella empieza a explicar.

- TODO HOGWARTS, es exactamente eso. Que si quiere puede entrar en la casa que quiera  o a cualquier otro lugar ya que no tendrá ninguna restricción de ningún tipo – Por las miradas que te echan y sus cara de malos pensamientos de Ron y Harry, perece que entendieron y que envidian tu túnica, por lo que caminas entre ellos y les dices – lo siento chicos la túnica es toda mía-

Después de que te han resuelto eso, empiezas ha ver donde te gustaría ir después de la casa de Hagrid. El resto del camino lo hacen en silencio y empiezas también a ver el castillo, la verdad es que es impresionante una maravilla (es una pena que algo le pasara).

Antes de que te dieras cuenta salen del castillo y en los jardines logras ver el lago, te detienes un momento a admirarlo, en ese momento el calamar gigante saca un tentáculo y lo vuelve a meter al agua, tu te pones a dar de saltos y a gritar de la emoción (esto es increíble acabas de ver al calamar gigante). No te das cuenta de tu reacción hasta que tu compañía es ahora la que te mira como si los monos en la cara los tuvieras tú, eso te hace reaccionar por lo que te calmas, después te aclaras la garganta y los miras y en el tono mas serio les dices – eso damas y caballeros fue el calamar gigante- y continuas tu camino a la cabaña que de Hagrid la cual ya puedes ver desde donde te encuentras.

No volteas para nada, no quieres ver la reacción de los tres chicos, prefieres llegar a la cabaña y conocer al semi-gigante. 

Llegas a su puerta y esperas a los chicos para tocarla. Ron toca la puerta y Harry le grita al gigante – Hagrid somos nosotros –

El semi-gigante abre la puerta y saluda muy efusivamente a los tres chicos, cuando llega contigo Hemione te presenta – Es el elegido- y el semi-gigante te abrasa y tu sientes como si te estuviera exprimiendo. 

La visita al semi-gigante fue muy rápida, la verdad es que no pusiste mucha atención a lo que los chicos hablaron, ya que todo ese tiempo te pusiste a pensar -¿Por qué te presento como el elegido?, a demás quieren que aceptes la misión y nadie se ha molestado en preguntar tu nombre, tal vez no valga la pena aceptar la misión.

Se encuentran ahora en los jardines y Ron te pregunta - ¿A donde quieres ir ahora? – realmente estas molesto, así que tal vez te caiga bien tomar algo – A las cocinas – les dices muy serio.

Los tres chicos te miran y tu los ves un poco tristes, pero nadie dice nada hasta llegar el cuadro que da a la cocina, Harry hace cosquillas a la pera y los cuatro entran en la cocina. Te das cuanta que los elfos son tan serviciales como dice Rowling, solo al entrar te han ofrecido de todo, tu solo aceptas un poco de sumo de calabaza y unos pastelillos, los otros chicos también toman algo y se sientan contigo en una de las mesas.

Entonces realmente te preocupa la cara de tristeza que traen los tres chicos, con eso se te va el enojo y les preguntas - ¿Por qué están tristes? – los chicos se miran y Harry toma la palabra.

-Es que, creemos que no vas a aceptar- tu te dices mentalmente –eres un adivino- pero el chico que vivió te sigue diciendo – Y eso nos pone muy triste ya que tú solo has leído de todo esto, nosotros en cambio lo hemos vivido y no se lo desasearíamos a nadie – eso es un golpe bajo, te han clavado una estaca en el corazón, ahora que debes hacer.

- Yo … no se que hacer – le contestas realmente no quieres que estén tristes pero no por ello harás una misión que consideras suicida, o ¿si?. 

Ellos bajan la mirada y hay un silencio muy incomodo, tú para seguir con la conversación empiezas a preguntar - ¿ustedes conocen a Rowling?- y claro era lógico que te contestara Hermione.

-¡Claro!, bueno solo en los libros, ella es una adivina muy poderosa y ha sido la única que ha convivido con los centauros y ellos le han enseñado mucho de lo que sabe hacer- eso te cambia un poco tu perspectiva, ella una adivina.

-¿Cómo que es una adivina?- eso no lo crees.

-Vamos piensa un poco, ¿hace cuanto se escribió el primer libro? Y ¿hace cuanto el último?, nosotros en realidad estamos empezando el 6to. año en Hogwarts ahora has las cuentas tú- Tú intentas recordar, veamos recuerdas haber leído por ahí que en el 1997 salio el primer libro y el ultimo en el verano del 2003, bien pones a trabajas a tu cerebro y llegas a una conclusión la cual la dicen en voz alta, por si te equivocas te corrija Hermione – Hace 7 años que los libros están al alcance de todos los muggles – ella te ve con cara de felicidad y continuas – lo que no entiendo es que, ¿entonces en los libros ella primero vio todo eso en una bola de cristal? -.

-No exactamente – dice Hermione –en las estrellas, pero lo importante es ahora sabes de donde salio todo -.

-Y lo que esta en los libros es todo real, si sucedió después así- preguntas atónito. 

-Bueno casi- Dice un Harry muy apenado.

-Por que casi, ¿no entiendo?- dice tú.

-Sencillo, ¿recuerdas nuestro cuarto año?- asientes con la cabeza – recuerdas a Rita- vuelves a asentir con la cabeza – bien Rowling tiene una pluma como la de ella- suficiente ya te das una idea de cómo estuvo la cosa.

- Ya entiendo, solo una cosa más, ¿por que tardo tanto en editar el 5to. libro? o ¿por que no les previene si sabe lo que va a pasar?.- dices muy indignado.

-Veras el quinto libro mmm… es muy difícil de explicar- dice eso mientras ve a un muy entristecido Harry – Ella dijo que las cosas tienen que pasar y no hay forma de evitarlas, si ellas están escritas en el firmamento así tiene que ocurrir por eso lo libero después de que nosotros terminamos el curso, junto con todas las otras escuelas- con eso te das una idea que no eres el primero en indignarse en que las cosas no se hubieran prevenido antes.

-Una pregunta más, si ustedes saben del libro, ¿Por qué voldemor …- ves que Ron salta un poco asustado – Lo siento, ¿Por que el que no debe ser nombrado no lo lee y se entera de todo, no es muy peligroso?- lo dices realmente preocupado.

-En realidad, el libro esta en brujado nadie con magia lo puede leer y si algún muggle quiere decírselo a un mortifago o a alguien que trabaje para él no podrá, no importa lo que intente. Él no se podrá enterar, nosotros sabemos de el por la misma Rowling- termina de explicarte y te mira como si quisiera que le preguntaras más, pero entonces recuerdas que tienes el tiempo contado y sacas el reloj que te dio el Director, pero no entiendes nada. 

Ron que se encuentra a un lado de ti y te dice- te queda muy poco tiempo ¿verdad?- tu vuelves a mirar el reloj finges entender, lo guardas y le dices un – Si, mejor nos vamos hay otro lugar que quisiera conocer- los tres chicos asienten y todos salen de la cocina.

-¿Cuál es el otro lugar que quisieras conocer?- Pregunta Harry, Tú Lo volteas a ver y le sonríes como preguntadote un ¿adonde crees?, y le contestas – Al cuarto del Requisito –

Los tres te sonríen y te llevan corriendo hasta el lugar de este ya que ya no te queda mucho tiempo. Ron intenta explicarte como funciona, pero tú lo callas diciendo –Lo se, leí el libro- entonces te pregunta - ¿y que vas a pedir?- gracias a dios no tuviste que contestarle porque fue Hermione quien de un codazo para que se callara. Pasaste 3 veces por enfrente, después apareció la puerta, todo esto bajo la mirada expectante de los 3 chicos.

Muy lentamente te acercas a la puerta la abres y esperas que tras esta este la solución a lo que pides, entras y esta todo oscuro cierras la puerta tras de ti y se prende la luz y lo único que ves es un cuarto vació, tapizado de pies a cabeza con la frase ESA ES TU ELECCIÓN, tanto que te empiezas a marearte, cierras los ojos y tratas de salir de ahí antes de que regreses todo lo que comiste en la cocina.

Logras salir, supones que te vez fatal por que los tres te pregunta - ¿Qué te paso? – aun que Hermione es la única que pregunta - ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿aceptaras o no?- los otros dos se quedaron pensando de que hablaba y la verdad te sorprendió, bueno no tanto que ella supiera que tu querías que el cuarto te dijera si tenias que aceptar o no la misión.  Así que le contestas lo que crees que paso – El cuarto se volvió loco- le sonríes y sacas el reloj y miras cuanto tiempo te queda y por dios las dos manecillas casi están en el centro, así que supones que de verdad ya no tienes tiempo. Ellos también miran el reloj y Harry dice – Es mejor que corramos o no llegaremos – sin decir nada mas, todos salen corriendo camino a la enfermería.

Cuando llegan, el Director Dumbledor ya se encuentra ahí esperándote y empieza a decir – Espero hallas disfrutado esta hora y que hallas pensado en lo que harás, de cualquier forma quiero que sepas que fue un placer haberte conocido- lo miras como si le imploraras mas tiempo, la verdad es que no estas listo para elegir necesitas mas tiempo y continua –Tu momento ha llegado, debes elegir -.

El director se acerca y te ofrece un copa con una sustancia medio rara y te dice lo siguiente – Si bebes de esta copa te quedaras aquí si no lo haces volverás ha donde estabas antes de que todo esto comenzara por favor toma tu decisión-.

Tú no sabes que hacer, te acercas la copa a tu boca con muchas dudas las cuales debes de reflejar en tu cara, todas las miradas están sobre ti, Tú les miras a todos y ves la cara de los chicos las cuales expresan mucha tristeza, el Director también te esta mirando y su cara esta expresa una tranquilidad, sin embargo sus ojos delatan una tristeza, ya no puedes seguir viéndolos mejor cierras los ojos, la mano te tiembla no sabes que decisión tomar, empiezas a sudar frió, el tiempo pasa tienes que decidirte rápido, retiras la copa un poco y luego la acercas de nuevo. 

Entonces reúnes el valor suficiente aprietas más la copa entre tu mano, escuchas lo que dice tu corazón y …** Esa es tu elección**

Si decides:

**1**. Entonces reúnes el valor suficiente aprietas más la copa entre tu mano, escuchas lo que dice tu corazón y te la llevas a la boca, bebes de un solo trago su contendido.   FELICIDADES LEE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

**2. Entonces reúnes el valor suficiente aprietas más la copa entre tu mano, escuchas lo que dice tu corazón y se la entregas al Director ya que no has encontrado en tu corazón una razón para arriesgar así tu vida.  LEE LA CONTINUACION AQUI MISMO**

La cara de los chicos fue de frustración, realmente el elegido les fallo.  Dumbledor te recibió la copa y por un momento notaste como una pequeña gota de agua se debatía en salir de sus ojos, sin embargo una oscuridad te empezó a rodear y ya no te fue posible ver más.

Te encuentras parado en la calle, tu mente esta en blanco - ¿Qué paso? – Te dices a ti mismo y también te contestas – Así estaba tronando y … - nada el cielo esta despejado – que raro juraría que trono, bueno seria tu imaginación – volteas a ver tu reloj, por dios es tardísimo y tu estas perdiendo el tiempo ahí parado, así que corres hasta la parda del autobús. Llegando a tiempo para tomarlo.

Mientras en un lugar que decidiste no ver, unos chicos lloran por ti, el Director se encuentra muy triste, otros profesores llegan a la enfermería solo para saber que el elegido no se quedo. Frustrados unos lloran, otros salen en dirección a sus aposentos tal ves demasiado decepcionados como para estar en compañía y otros le reclaman al director que no te allá forzado a quedarte. El Director en un intento de calmar a todos les dice- ESA FUE SU ELECCIÓN, no podemos juzgarlo solo imploremos que no tenga que saber lo que ha hecho, mientras nosotros lucharemos, buscaremos a otro que quiera realizar la misión tiene que haber otro no perdamos la fe.- De alguna forma a todos los presentes les levanto la moran y la fe, el hecho de que tu no hallas aceptado no es perder la guerra, tal vez les cueste mucho mas perdidas, sacrificios y dolor el tratar de ganarla... Pero eso a ti ya no te importa, por el momento se feliz disfruta lo que tienes por que tal vez la próxima victima del que no tiene que ser  nombrado seas TU y tal vez, solo tal vez ellos si encuentren una razón y ELLOS ELIJAN AYUDARTE.

**N.A****. Bien este es el final del capitulo, Que tal les pareció, aquí puse una pequeña elección talvez no a votación, ya que si no quieren continuar el fic termina, así que tuve que poner las opciones yo. **

Bueno, espero sus comentarios, recuerden que estoy abierta a cualquier clase de comentario o critica.


	4. Empezando

**Capitulo 3  Empezando.**

Cuando tomas la poción el sabor es horrible pero aun así te la terminas de tragar, aun con los ojos cerrados. Sientes que tu cuerpo sufre una sacudida una sensación de cosquilleo recorre todo tu cuerpo, pero es un tanto complicado poder determinar que es, tal vez solo sea que acabas de tener un hermoso sueño y estas despertando, aunque no sea eso exactamente lo que sentiste.

Decides abrir los ojos para desengañarte y te das cuente de que todo es real solo con mirar al Director Dumbledor.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro e involuntariamente también le sonríes, a tus espaldas escuchas unos vitoreos  de unos tres chicos a los cuales cuando los volteas a ver  te sonríen y te felicitan por tu elección.

Todo esto esta muy bien y la verdad el hecho de que te vitoreen, te feliciten y estén tan contentos de tu decisión  hace crecer tu ego, digo no siempre la gente se pone tan contento con tu decisión.

Sin embargo una punzada en tu nuca te baja de tus nubes por que has recordado que ellos están felices por que tú vas hacer una misión de la cual no sabes nada y todas tus dudas te vuelven a la cabeza.

Vuelves a ser uso de tu fortaleza y te diriges al Director – Bueno ya acepte ahora ¿que tengo que hacer en mi misión? – pero antes de que Director pudiera contestarte se abre la puerta de la enfermería y algunos profesores entran muy entusiasmados e intrigados por conocer al elegido, tu desde luego logra identificar a algunos de ellos.

Una señora muy seria con los ojos llorosos te ve y solo te abraza, esta señora por la descripción la distingues como Minerva McGonagall, eso lo confirma el director que en cuanto los profesores se van acercando el te los va presentando. Los demás profesores solo te dan palmaditas en la espalda y te dicen palabras de bienvenida logras ver que realmente Rowling hace una muy buena descripción de ellos y como también no a hablado de alguno de ellos ya que muchos no han sido mencionados en el libro y por tanto tu no los conoces. 

Sin embargo aunque no pusiste mucha atención a las presentaciones detectas que no has vito a todos los profesores por que nunca viste al profesor de pociones, seguramente no lo habrías pasado por alto a aun sin que el Director no te los hubiera presentado, en fin tal vez el siendo como lo describe Rowling no le importe tu misión.  

Una vez que finalizaron las presentaciones el director se dirige a todos –Creo que todos están muy contentos pero como comprenderán es hora de explicar algunas cosas, Nosotros-posa una mano en tu hombre- nos vamos a mi despacho- Sin decir mas el director te mira y te señala la puerta tu sin mas asientes y te diriges a la puerta.

Al fin el director te contestaría todas tus dudas respecto a tu misión, así que caminas a su lado todo el trayecto a su despacho en silencio.

Tratas de poner tus ideas en orden ya que no quieres perder la oportunidad de preguntar cualquier cosa y después resulte que por o preguntar tu misión fracase, a parte de que tienes que aclarar algunas cosas ya te cansaste de que te digan el elegido.

Antes de que te des cuenta llegan ante la puerta del despacho del Director, él dice la contraseña y la estatua de la gárgola se mueve y les da acceso a su despacho. Cuando llegan al despacho el director te ofrece asiento tu te sientas luego lo miras y no sabes ni por donde comenzar así que mejor decides que el empiece a decir lo que tenga explicarte.

El director te mira a los ojos, a ti te da un escalofrió pero le mantienes la mirada entonces el director empieza a hablar.

-Creo que lo mejor se que te empiece a explicar acerca de tu misión- tu asientes sin perder la mirada del director.

-La misión que tienes que cumplir como te lo había mencionado es encontrar la base de operaciones de Voldemort y destruir un arma que según nuestras fuentes esta construyendo y mataran a miles de seres mágicos y no mágicos, sin embargo tendrás algunas armas y herramientas a parte de que no iras solo- tu sin querer das un suspiro de alivio, bueno al menos no te mandan a la guerra a ti nada mas, tendrás ayuda eso ya es ganancia.

El director sonríe por tu reacción y continua- Bien creo que es prudente que te diga con cuales armas contaras para esta misión, bien empezare por decirte que con la poción que acabas de tomarte te a dado un poco de magia – tu sonríes y contestas.

-Osea… ¿que ya no soy muggle?, entonces ¿como haré la misión?- el director te hace un ademán con la mano para que le permitas continuar con su explicación.

-Tendrás magia si pero – Ese pero te golpea mentalmente por que siempre ahí un pero cuando algo te gusta, en fin sigues escuchando al director- solo en Hogwarts tu magia será ilimitada ya que la magia que tu uses aquí se regenerara por la misma magia que te rodea sin embargo fuera de Hogwarts la magia te alcanzara para 5 hechizos ni uno mas por lo que es muy importante que aprendas lo mas rápido estos 5 hechizos que tu elegirás aprender.-

-Eso si que esta bueno 5 hechizos peor es nada, esta misión se esta poniendo bien, jejeje- te dices mentalmente.

-Como comprenderás esta magia tiene la función de que no seas más mágico que cualquier otro animal mágico y pases desapercibido para los ojos de Voldemort pero que tengas la suficiente magia para que los hechizos anti-muggles no funcionen contigo.- El director hace una pausa tal vez para que tu te vallas haciendo a la idea.

-Bien en cuanto a las herramientas que llevaras serán aquellos objetos mágicos que no necesiten que el portador necesite de magia para hacerlos funcionar. Estas pueden ser pociones,  trasladadores u otros objetos que se te irán enseñando como utilizar.- en tu cabeza piensas, hasta aquí todo lo has entendido ¿o no?, bueno eso te pasa por tener problemas de concentración ya le preguntaras después será mejor que dejes que el director termine de explicarte.

-El siguiente punto será el acompañante, bien no se por donde comenzar  a decirte ya que con lo que Rowling me ha dicho del libro no se como puedas reaccionar tu. . . – Lo que el director te esta diciendo te empieza a asustar, que tiene que ver  Rowling con tu acompañante y que tiene que ver tu reacción en esto, ¡¿que te va a acompañar Colagusano?! o ¿que?

El director te mira como si buscara algo en tu cara que le dijera como vas a reaccionar ante lo que te va a decir, indiscutiblemente en tu rostro podrá leer duda, por que tu no tienes idea de lo que te esta hablando.

Una vez que concluyó su examen dirige su vista así otro punto del despacho y continua diciendo- En base a lo que Rowling a escrito de él dudo que alguien quiera ser a acompañado por él pero he de decir que la descripción no le favorece ya que esta es exagerada por su pasado, ya que nadie le perdona su posición en la pasada guerra.– El director se detiene y voltea a verte viendo cuales tu reacción pero tu sigues con la misma cara de no saber de que hable aunque crees saber de quien se trata.

-La persona que te acompañara también te dará algunas clases para que tu misión pueda funcionar ya que es uno de los mejores Profesores con los que cuenta Hogwarts y es muy importante para mi es como mi hijo y yo podría desmentir todas las cosas que dijo Rowling- Esto es demasiado por que no te dice quien rayos es y ya así que decides ininterrumpir.

-Director por que no me dice quien es y ya, así deja que sea yo quien lo juzgue- El director te mira como y parece como si le quitaras un peso de encima así que suspira y dice.

- Bien el Profesor Snape te acompañara y enseñara algunas cosas que te pueden ser de utilidad- bueno al menos no te puedes quejar no fue Colagusano.

Pones cara de que era lógico, digo siendo el un ex-mortifago era el único que podría ayudarte a llegar hasta la base de  Voldemort. El director ve tu reacción y continúa.

-El Profesor Snape te ayudara con las cosas que necesite como conseguirte una varita en el callejón Diagon mañana mismo- tu varita mágica esto es genial.- Supongo que tendrás preguntas así que adelante te contestare lo que tu quieras.-

De acuerdo ahora te toca preguntar a ti al fin, así que no te haces del rogar y empiezas a preguntar sin parar-¿Cuándo será el momento en que saldré a la misión?, ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que salga con vida de ella?, ¿Cuáles hechizos son los que podré hacer?, ¿Puedo aprender todos que quiera? – una risa del Director te detiene de seguir preguntando. Tu reaccionas y solo dices un lo siento

-Gracias- dice el Director – me refería a que tu preguntas y yo contesto pero pregunta por pregunta, pero no te apures entiendo que quieras saber y no te culpo así que te contestare.-

-La misión se llevara a cabo en un mes y podrías aprender la cantidad de hechizos que quieras pero por el tiempo solo habrá tiempo de que aprendas 5 y los logres manejar perfectamente por lo que te repito tienes que escoger 5 hechizos de los que conoces por medio de los libros de Rowling  y que tu quieras aprender ya que si tu tienes la disposición de aprenderlos será mas fácil para ti manejarlos y podrás tener mas tiempo para aprender mas acerca de la misión- El director se a clara la garganta  te mira a los ojos y eso a ti no te gusta.

- Respeto a las probabilidades de que salgas con vida, siento decirlo pero eso dependerá de ti y del Profesor Snape, el resto de nosotros te ayudares para que salgas con vida con las herramientas que llevaras pero como Voldemort no estará cruzado de manos, todo es posible.- Eso te deja con la mente en Blanco.

Así que es cierto puedes morir en la misión bueno nada es perfecto. Con esa respuesta no tienes mas preguntas ya que tu mente esta viendo la posibilidad de tener una lapida con tu nombre escrito pero el director te saca de tus pensamientos.

-Creo que por hoy será suficiente, supongo que tendrás hambre ya que nos hemos saltado una comida  y lo mas seguro es que también tendrás sueño- Por dios es cierto por la ventana ya puedes ver que todo esta oscuro y de repente tus tripas empiezan a hacer ruido como si se estuvieran comiendo unas con otras. 

El director después de hacerse el disimulado, aparéese una bandeja de comida frente a ti y te dice- Será mejor que comas aquí yo me tengo que retirar ya que tengo que estar en el comedor, por favor come bien y no te preocupes en unos  momentos mandare a alguien que venga por ti para que te lleve a tus habitaciones- Sin decir mas salio por la puerta y tu solo alcanzare a seccionar para decirle un –Gracias- el cual no sabes si fue escuchado.

Con la bandeja enfrente empezaste a comer de todo ya que todo estaba delicioso cuando terminaste  de comer y estabas empezando a curiosear en el despacho del director con todas las cosas que había, tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante – dijiste mientras regresabas a tu asiento con cara de no matar ni una mosca.

-Buenas noches, el director me manda por usted- dice un hombre de cabello negro grasoso, ojos negros, piel cetrina y nariz aguileña. Si no te equivocas ese no es otro que el mis mismo profesor Severus Snape pero el Director tiene razón al menos físicamente es diferente a como Rowling  lo describe es. . . es mejor en persona  y sin querer sonríes, por lo que el te ve con una de esas miradas de las que Rowling no miente por lo que tu sonrisa es borrada de inmediato de tu boca.

-Por favor sígame- dice el y tu sin dudarlo lo haces no sabes a donde te lleva pero no te vuelve a dirigir la palabra y tampoco la mirada al menos esta bien no quieres su mirada sobre ti.

Cuando llegan enfrente de la estatua de una bruja esta revive y pregunta la contraseña el Profesor Snape dice – Ashwinder 1 - y la esta bruja se movió dejando paso a lo que parecía ver una pequeña sala.

Pero tu te quedaste sin moverte ya que no lograste entender la contraseña por lo que se la preguntaste a el Profesor Snape - ¿Perdonde Profesor cual era la contraseña?- pero su respuesta no fue lo que pensabas.

-Así que la nueva celebridad no puede ni siquiera poner a tensión y prenderse una simple contraseña – y el cometario lo sello con una risa cínica.

Eso te hizo enojar parece que el director lo estima mucho, por que francamente Rowling no parece estar muy equivocada de la realidad con respecto al Profesor Snape. 

No te ibas a quedar  de pie viendo como se ríe de ti, por lo que decides entrar al la sala que abrió la bruja, pero justo antes de moverte, él te dice – Será mejor que entre a su habitación no valla ser que la bruja se cierre la entrada y a usted le toque dormir fuera toda la noche – y se vuelve a reír, por dios o estas empezando a odiar.

Deja de reír y continua – por cierto el Director me pidió que le dijera fuera usted mañana en la mañana a su despacho para decirle que hechizos son los que decidirá aprender- y sin decir mas dio media vuelta y se fue dejándote con las palabras en la boca ya que tenias planes de decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

Prefieres respirar profundamente y respirar hasta diez para tranquilizarte ya que necesitas descansar y ver cuales serán los 5 hechizos que querrás aprender y entras a tu habitación por que mañana será un día muy largo.

**Esas es tu elección**: tendrás que elegir los 5 hechizos o/y encantamientos, recuerda elegir bien ya que si eliges aquellos que no puedan ayudar en la misión habrás perdido  la posibilidad de aprender algún otro que funcione.

SUERTE

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

1 Ashwinder: criaturas que nacen del fuego mágico, fuente Animales Fantásticos & donde encontrarlos.   ^ - ^

**N.A****.: **

Bien a concluido otro capitulo mas de este fic, gracias por leerlo, pero recuerda mander Reviews para decir cuales hechizos quieres aprender o para criticar o para decir lo que piensan del fic. Todos los Reviews son bien recibidos.

Espero Realmente les haya gustado, por cierto a Snape yo no me lo imagino como el de la Película (aun que no puedo decir que lo eligieron mal :P), a mi me late que se parece a el cantante Ricardo Arjona claro con la piel cetrina pero de ahí en fuera ese es mi Snape (no pido nada verdad).

Espero subir el capitulo que sigue en cuanto yo también decida que hechizos serian los mejores y claro ver su elección.

Gracias nuevamente por leer lo que esta loca servidora escribe.

Saludos.


	5. Los 5 hechizos

  
  
Hola, mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar pero es que se fue mi musa y ni modos. A parte de eso pues que mientras la esperaba me puse a practicar mi francés leyendo fic en este idioma y me encontré uno que me encanto, el cual estoy traduciendo para ustedes y esta en ff.net también. Si no lo has leído no puedo decirte nada pero si ya lo leíste supongo que compensé la tardanza. ¿o no?  
  
**  
Capitulo 4. Los 5 Hechizos**  
  
Te encuentras acostado en la cama, entre sueños empiezas a recordar un hermosos sueño con relación a Harry Potter y sus amigos, Hogwarts, Dumbledore, en 5 hechizos, sin querer sonríes, y te dices mentalmente -definitivamente cada día tengo sueños mas locos-.  
  
Oyes una voz llamándote, debe ser tu madre llamándote para que te levantes, aunque suena extraña, un tanto más aguda, por no decir más.  
  
Empiezas a despertar completamente y al abrir tus ojos, te llevas el susto de tu vida al ver una pequeña figura con unas orejas puntiagudas y unos enormes ojos que te miran fijamente, al parecer el poseedor de esos ojos nota que te ha asustado y empieza a gritar  
  
-Dobby malo, Dobby debe castigarse, Dobby malo - decía esto mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared.  
  
"Dobby .... mmm" de repente captas todo y el susto se te baja, no fue un sueño, te alegras, ¡fue real!, ¡estas en Hogwarts! y eso que esta golpeándose contra la pared debe ser un elfo domestico. Reacciones y tratas de detenerlo para que no siga golpeándose, claro esta con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro, le llamas - Do. . . Dobby detente, por favor-  
  
El elfo te mira, y ve que tu estas alegre, y te mira extrañado por tu tan repentino cambio de animo y el elfo te habla con su voz aguda- Dobby , asusto al elegido, Dobby malo, Dobby debe castigarse, pero Dobby se castiga bien, por que elegido, contento con castigo de Dobby-  
  
-¿¿¿EH???, ¿¿QUE??- quitas la sonrisas de tu rostro y te quedas sin poder decir mas, al parecer el elfo cree que tu alegría fue por que él se castigo, reorganizas tus ideas y tratas de corregir el error  
  
-Dobby yo . . . - pero el elfo te interrumpe al parecer ahora el alegre es él.   
  
-Dobby contento, por que elegido satisfecho con su castigo - dice el elfo, tu te quieres morir, mientras continua - Director Dumbledore mando a Dobby por elegido, Dobby trajo ropa para elegido y Dobby preparo baño para elegido- decía mientras señalaba la ropa, una túnica parecida a la que te dieron la primer vez y una puerta presumiblemente el baño- Dobby esperara a elegido afuera, para que Dobby lleve con Director Dumbledore - después de decir esto te dio una gran sonrisa.  
  
Aun así, quisiste corregir al elfo -Esta bien, pero Do. . .- ya no alcanzaste a terminar la oración un feliz elfo se desapareció para dejar que te arreglaras. por dios la impresión que se llevaría el elfo de ti, ¡rayos!, Ahora eras tu quien se quería golpear contra la pared.   
  
Una vez que te terminaste de arreglar saliste de la habitación que te dio el profesor Snape la noche anterior, para encontrarte al elfo saltando contento mientras te esperaba.  
  
Una vez más trataste de aclarar las cosas pero el elfo al parecer estaba tan contento de cumplir con la tarea de llevarte con El director, que no reparaba en escuchar tus intentos de hablarle mientras iban camino al despacho del Director.   
  
-Tal vez deberías dejar las cosas así, bueno mientras no se lo diga a nadie, estará bien. Ya que el no se ve tan afectado a demás se ve muy feliz- Te decías mientras el elfo te puso frente a una gárgola.  
  
-Dobby trajo elegido al despacho del Director, Dobby debe irse ahora - Decía el elfo, mientras se inclinaba ante ti.  
  
Por supuesto lo único que atinas a decir es un - Gracias Dobby -inmediatamente que tu has dicho esas palabras el elfo se desaparece.  
  
Te quedas frente a la gárgola, pensando como vas ha entrar si no tienes la contraseña, haces intentos con todos los nombre de dulces que te sabes pero por su puesto estos fallan. Te acercas a la gárgola y justo cuanto la tocas esta se abre. Supones que alguien la abrió por ti, así que subes las escaleras hacia el despacho del director.  
  
Cuando llegas frente a su puerta, la tocas y una voz en el interior te dice que pases.  
  
Entras y te quedas con la boca abierta, por dios es grandioso el despacho, tiene tantas cosas tan . . . tan raras, la risa del director te regresa a la realidad.  
  
-¿Deseas sentarte? - Te pregunta mientras te señala una silla- Seguro tendrás hambre, así que si no te importa, he pedido que nos traigan el desayuno aquí - termina mientras aparece una mesa frente a ti.  
  
-Esta bien, gracias - contestas, mientras el se sienta en otra silla frente a la tuya y aparece la comida.  
  
-¿Recuerdas la conversación de ayer?- Te pregunta el director.  
  
-¿¡Eh!?, Si, claro- Te sonrojas un poco, ya que no le dices que tanto te acuerdas de ella.  
  
-Supongo que pensaste en lo que deseas aprender .  
  
- ¿Aprender? -¡¿Eso hablaron?!, vaya memoria que tienes, y tu mente funciona a mil por hora, tratando de recordar que tenias que aprender.  
  
El director se ríe y te dice, de una forma muy natural -Los 5 Hechizos que querías aprender para tu misión-  
  
-Ah, claro ya me acorde - Claro ya te lo dijo y por supuesto soñaste con eso ¿no? - Bien creo que ya se cuales son los 5 hechizos que quiero aprender- terminas diciendo, ante la mirada del director  
  
-¿Y cuales son estos?  
  
- De acuerdo, quiero aprender, Espectro patronus, expeliarmus, impedimenta, Accio - dices mientras cuentas con los dedos y paras en el ultimo - No se si sea muy bueno mi ultimo hechizo, ¿Se supone que en ciertos casos debe está permitido usarlo? ¿no?. -Terminas con un poco de pena  
  
-Pues no sabré contestar si no me dices cual es- Dice el director, cambiando su semblante por uno mas serio.  
  
-Avada Kedabra - Dices lo mas rápido y bajito que puedes.  
  
El director se te queda viendo y termina diciendo- No creo que sea lo correcto que aprendas eso, pero si tu así lo deseas .  
  
-¡Si!, me sentiría mejor ir así a la misión -dice con determinacion y despues terminas sumisamente, miras hacia el piso - si existe el riesgo de morirme, quiero saber que yo también puedo causar bajas al otro bando.  
  
Contrariamente a lo que pensabas el director te dice - Esta bien, aprenderás esos hechizos, solo quiero recordarte que lo que hagas con ellos, tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias de estos si los utilizas mal- Te dice dándote una mirada muy significativa. Claro esta, que se refería al Avada Kedabra, tu le regresas la mirada, ya que entiendes perfectamente y no por saber usar un arma sales a la calle a dispararle a la gente ¿verdad?.  
  
-Una vez aclarado esto, es mejor terminar de desayunar, hoy iras a comprar tu varita en compañía de un profesor y yo tengo que arreglar un horario para que aprendas los hechizos - dicho esto los dos terminaron el desayuno en silencio.  
  
Cuando terminaron el desayuno, el director llamo a un elfo y tuvieron una pequeña conversación que tú no alcanzaste a escuchar, pero después se dirigió a ti- El Profesor que te acompañara a comprar tu varita, vendrá pronto, he mandado por él -Es tu imaginación o el director esta demasiado serio - Irán al Callejón Diagon.  
  
Justo termino de decir esto, cuando tocaron a la puerta del despacho y el director invita a pasar al quien toco.  
  
-Ya llegaron por ti- te dice mientras señala para que voltes a ver quien es el profesor- El profesor Snape te acompañara, el tiene que hacer unos pendientes y aprovechara para acompañarte por tu varita.  
  
¡ARCK!, no puede ser, iras con SNAPE, después de lo que te dijo la noche anterior como podrás soportarlo, en un viaje tu y el.  
  
-De acuerdo - Que mas puedes decir  
  
-Será mejor que se vallan ahora Severus si quieren regresar hoy - Termina diciendo el director  
  
-Eso haremos Director- Dice Snape y luego se dirige a ti - Sígame- y sale del despacho sin decir nada mas.  
  
Tu te quedas en el mismo lugar, "que no puede decir cuando menos un por favor" , el director debió ver tu incomodidad ya que te dice- Él es así, pero no te preocupes ve con él, estarás bien.  
  
¡Ya que!, así que sin más, te levantas de tu silla y lo sigues, corriendo por que ya se había adelantado demasiado. cuando lo alcanzas le haces una pregunta.  
  
-¿Como vamos a ir al callejon . . .? - No terminaste de preguntar, por que Snape paro en seco y voltio a verte y te ofreció una de esas miradas que a todo el mundo asusta y obvio como tu perteneces a todo el mundo, te asustas pero lo logras disimular y te dijo.  
  
-Profesor Snape, para usted y la forma en que vallamos a ir dependerá de mi, así que no tiene que preguntar, ¿a menos que tenga alguna opción para ir allá? - espero un momento para que tú dijeras algo, pero como él esperaba, tú no pudiste decir nada, así que continúa- Creo que ya entendió, así que de ahora en adelante seguirá lo que yo diga y no cuestionara nada. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Ss. . . si . . . señor- lograste decir  
  
Después de este episodio, continuaron caminado, tu siguiendo al "Profesor Snape" hasta lo que parecía ser las mazmorras. Entraron en a su despacho, un tanto desagradable para la vista de un muggle, no acostumbrado a ver tanto frasquito con cosas viscosas adentro.  
  
Te tendió un pedazo de papel y dijo - Tóquelo, nos trasportara hasta el callejón Diagon.  
  
Tú obedientemente, lo tocaste. mas tardaste en tocarlo que en sentir como era tu cuerpo jalado desde el estomago y dandote una especie de vertigo.  
  
En un momento, te encontraste en lo que tu deduces como el Callejón Diagon, con el "Profesor Snape" a tu lado, ves que hay mucha gente caminando en el.  
  
-Será mejor que vallamos por su varita, ahí esta olivander- dijo señalando unos negocios mas adelante de donde se aparecieron.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la tienda, el Sr. Olivander, te vio un tanto extrañado, pero no dijo nada, el "Profesor Snape", le hablo- Sr. Olivander, estará bien si dejo a esta persona - señalándote a ti- comprando una varita adecuada.  
  
-Prosupuesto Profesor Snape, en un momento le conseguiremos una varita - y desaparece entre los estantes llenos de varitas.  
  
-Supongo que no será un problema para usted comprar la varita y enseguida dirigirse al caldero chorreante, Yo tendré que ir a reglar mis asunto y como no tenemos todo el día - te dijo el "Profesor Snape"  
  
-Supongo que no - Le contestas con indignación, ¿QUIEN SE CREE?, para tratarte así.  
  
-Entonces nos veremos en el Caldero Chorreante, al medio día- dice, mientras te extiende la mano con unas monedas - Supongo que con estos galeones, podrá comprar su varita y tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante.  
  
-Esta bien  
  
-Hasta luego y no hable mucho- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir por la puerta y le perdieras de vista.  
  
En esos momentos regreso el señor Olivander, con un montón de cajas de varitas listo para que las probaras. Desde luego eso de escoger varitas no fue nada fácil, talvez por tu poca magia, pero varita que te daba varita que no hacia nada. El señor olivander estaba muy entusiasmado buscando una, aunque ya tenían una hora probando varitas, según sus palabras eso le resultaba verdaderamente un desafió.  
  
Justo cuando empezabas a creer que no había magia en ti, y que todos estaban equivocados el señor Olivander, trajo una varita de lo más particular según el, de madera de acedo con nervio de dragón. en cuanto la tocaste sentiste la magia en tu interior la cual salio por la varita en forma de chispas doradas, realmente esta acción te dejo una gran satisfacción, el saberte con magia es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado en la vida. y solo tardaste un poco mas de una hora buscando una varita que te hiciera sentirte así, Realmente valió la pena.  
  
Le pagas la varita al Sr. Olivander con lo galeones que te dio el "Profesor Snape", y sales del negocio, ¿realmente tienes que ir ya al Caldero Chorreante?, "el Profesor Snape" te dijo que se veían en el caldero al medio día, pero faltan unas dos horas para que sea medio día. así que tal vez puedas ir a dar la vuelta por el callejón. A demás no tienes idea de donde este el Caldero Chorreante, así que lo mismo da preguntar ahora o después de que lo hallas buscado tu ¿no?.  
  
En el callejón, caminas sin rumbo fijo viendo todos los negocios, sin embargo mientras mas caminas te abarca una sensación de culpa. . . como si tu subconsciente te dijera que no tendrías que estar ahí, como si tuvieras otra cosa que hacer. Claro lo mas probable seria que tenias que ver a Snape, pero solo has caminado por ahí 45 minutos, así que tratas de ignorar ese sentimiento mientras sigues caminado.  
  
Aun que hay gente, puedes caminar y ver lo que tu quieres, tanto así que cuando levantas la vista de un aparador logras divisar a la distancia a Snape platicando muy acaloradamente con dos encapuchados vestidos de negro, tu primera reacción es de esconderte ya que no quieres que el te vea, sin embargo te escondes en algún lugar donde tu si los puedas ver.   
  
Snape realmente se ve muy molesto y los otros dos se ven muy sospechosos, al parecer tu has visto solo el final de la discusión ya que los tres se voltean y empiezan a caminar en direcciones contrarias, Los encapuchados se dirigen así donde tu estas, y Snape van sentido contrario.  
  
Ves la hora, bien falta aun un poco mas de una hora para el medio día, así que puedes seguir a Snape talvez valla al caldero y eso te ahorre el seguir buscándolo, pero esta un tanto enojado quien sabe si sea buena idea que estés por ahí. Y esos tipos parecen muy sospechosos e hicieron enojar a Snape tal vez debas tratar de saber quienes son.  
  
Te tienes que decir pronto, los encapuchados acaban de pasar de largo por tu escondite y Snape da la vuelta en un callejón que se ve un poco oscuro.   
  
De acuerdo sales de tu escondite, ya te decidiste seguirás a. . . **Esa es tu elección**  
  
**  
fin del capitulo.**  
-------------  
  
Bien ya saben, espero sus review para saber cual es su decicion.  
  
Quiero darles las gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, espero no tardarme tanto en los siguientes capítulos, ya tengo desarrollada las ideas para el que sigue solo tengo que saber cual de las dos tengo que escribir.   
  
Los hechizos que puse fueron los que eligieron, contando los que yo quería, realmente no se por que quisieron el Avada Kedabra yo ni habia pensado en ese, pero espero que lo quisieron por la razon que di en el fic. por que viendolo desde ese punto, se me hizo una muy buena razon de quererlo jejeje  
  
**contesto review:**  
  
**Anvi-Snape: **Gracias por tus comentarios, y si realmente por mas malo que ponga a Snape, mas lo adoro. jejeje Saludos.  
  
**Elanor Black:** Que bueno que te gusto, jejeje por que crees que terminaras muerta, jejeje. no te apures que no quiero que nadie tenga una muerte prematura. jejeje. Por cierto no sabia que contestar a tu pregunta del Avada Kedabra, así que se la pasamos a Dumbledore ¡Saludos!  
  
**Clau de Snape**: Gracias, me alegra que te allá gustado. Jejeje, a mi no me fue mejor con los libros, simpre tenia que leerlos varias veces para seguir la ruta correcta. Pero este es el desquite, por muy mala decisión que tomes, no vas a morirte, bueno no te aseguro bienestar físico y/o mental. jejejeje.  
  
**Safrie:** Mil gracias por el correo, le diste ego a mi musa y regreso. jejejeje  
  



	6. Averiguaciones

**Capitulo 5.- Averiguaciones**

Bien ya te has decidido, sales de tu escondite dispuesto a seguir a los encapuchados, así que los dejas pasar y empiezas a caminar muy disimuladamente detrás de ellos.

Después de un tiempo de caminar tras ellos sin escuchar nada, al parecer han decidido no hablar nada, entran a un bar un poco extraño, con lo que piensas que no es muy buena idea entrar, pero ya es tarde para tratar de seguir a Snape, por lo que sin otro remedio siguiendo tu curiosidad pero en contra de tu razón entras al bar.

Una vez que estas adentro, te es difícil ver donde se sentaron los encapuchados ya que los personajes que están en el bar son tan o mas misteriosos y sospechosos que los que tu buscas. Pero los llegas a encontrar sentados en un rincón lo más alejados de todas las demás personas. -"valla realmente como desearía tener la capa invisible de Harry Potter, seria mas fácil espiarlos" – te dices a ti mismo.

Pero te convences que no aparecerá de la nada, así que intentas acercarte lo suficiente para que no puedan descubrirte y poder intentar escuchar su conversación. Logras sentarte muy próximos a ellos pero ocultándote tras un pilar.

Como seria mas extraño aun el estar sentado y estirando la oreja has decidido pedir una cerveza de mantequilla al camarero cuando este se ha acercado a ti para preguntarte que deseabas, te la trae y te dispones a poner suma atención y entender lo que los encapuchados empiezan a platicar entre ellos en voz súmasete baja, no estaría mal unas orejas extensibles de los gemelos Wesley.

- ¿Crees que lo valla a traer? –dice uno de ellos

- No lo se, supongo que si, el nos lo ofreció nosotros no se lo pedimos

- Eso si . . . pero, ¿no es sospechoso eso?

-¿qué?-

-Pues el que el nos lo halla ofrecido, nosotros no veníamos por eso

-Un poco, yo creo que esconde algo, pero no podemos quejarnos nos dará mas de lo que veníamos a buscar.

-Nos mandaron para saber quien es, y tú crees que a nuestro señor le agradara saber que no nos lo dijo

Te quedas en Shock. ¿si entendiste bien?, quieren saber un nombre, tal vez el tuyo y su señor puede ser Voldemort. Tal ves por ahora sea mejor retirarse, pero tu curiosidad y tu mismo miedo te impide moverte y continuas escuchando lo que los encapuchados conversan.

-Tal ves se moleste un poco, pero cuando le demos lo que nos dará Snape espero no nos diga nada

-Si, pero tu sabes el señor no confían en él y siendo honestos yo tampoco- toma un trago de su bebida y continua - Por que no lo llevamos con nosotros o le sacamos lo que queremos de alguna forma, la verdad yo no quiero que me hagan nada por algo que no he hecho-

-Miedoso, tendremos que correr el riesgo, de todos modos no podemos hacer nada en público, no seria conveniente intentar nada aquí.-

-No estoy convencido, que tal si no viene y regresa a Hogwarts y ya no tenemos nada de nada.

-Tienes razón, pero tampoco lo quisiste acompañar, así que no te quejes, además no lo creo capas de dejar abandonada a la persona con quien vino.

"Persona con quien vino, ¿Sere yo?", piensas enseguida, esto se esta poniendo muy peligroso.

-Él dejo muy en claro que no quería compañía, yo no me iba a arriesgar a estar solo con él y ¿por que no fuiste tú?.

-Cuantas veces debo de repetírtelo, no me llevo bien con él, no creo que pudiéramos llegar muy lejos, además como te he dicho, no abandonara a esa persona.

-¿Y si es verdad?

-¿Qué?. . .¿El que tenemos vigilada a esa persona?-

Un escalofrió recorre tu cuerpo y olvidas la conversación de los encapuchados, te están vigilando y tú se los pones mas fácil metiéndote a la boca del lobo. Supongo que lo mejor seria retirarte cuanto antes y perder a tus vigías en cuanto los ubiques, y empiezas a buscarlos entre la gente del bar, pero ya antes todos te parecían sospechosos y ahora sientes que todos te miran raro, francamente empiezas a entrar en pánico y estas apunto de echar a correr, sin embargo algo que hacen los encapuchados te detiene un poco.

Están riendo como tontos, "Tal ves ya vieron mi miedo y se están burlando de mí, ya que no puedo hacer nada" se te cruza por la mente y te resignas a estar ahí hasta que llegue Snape, aun que lo odies y por lo que escuchas, llegas a la conclusión de que no esta completamente del lado de Dumbledore, pero esa es tu mejor opción, ya que ahora no puedes salir de la boca del lobo, y continuas escuchando la conversación de estos.

-Supongo que no tendrá mucha confianza en la otra persona-

-De seguro su acompañante debe de ser una persona tan tonta e incapaz de defenderse para que nos halla creído y para que el se halla puesto como se puso- continúan riéndose los dos.

"¡¿No me están vigilando?!", piensas después de haber escuchado dicho comenterio, no lo puedes creer, "¿Engañaron a Severus Snape?", pero entonces y reaccionas ante este hecho, y desde luego te indignas ya que ese comentario te hirió, pero realmente no estas completamente seguro de que fue lo que mas te hirió; Si fue el hecho de que Snape piense eso de ti y por eso les halla creído a esos tipos ó el hecho de que estén hablando de ti y no puedas decir nada para defenderte por no descubrirte.

Decides que has escuchado suficiente, al parecer averiguaste lo que querías ó ¿no?, bueno al menos ahora ya sabes de quien cuidarte de ahora en adelante. Y estando seguro de que no te vigilan, te levantas de la mesa, los tipos ahora han empezado hablar tonterías y media, y a insultar a gente que no conocen.

Justo cuando te diriges a la puerta, ves que se abre y casi te desmayas, cuando ves quien es la persona que entra al bar, Snape. Solo alcanzas a agacharte tras unos tipos fingiendo amarrarte una agujeta de tu zapato, para que pase sin verte. Realmente de gustaría quedarte a ver que es lo que les entregara pero aprecias demasiado tu vida como para quedarte, y si ya piensa lo que piensa de ti no quieres darle mas leña de donde cortar, si te descubre ahí, por lo que sales del bar a penas puedes, esperando que Snape no te allá visto y te diriges al lugar de encuentro, no sin antes darte una buena perdida y desde luego llegar tarde, con lo que consigues que Snape se molesta contigo y te reclame.

-Bien, se puede saber en donde ha estado, se supone que me esperaría aquí- te dice muy molesto y con una mirada de querer matarte.

Tu te tienes que defender de alguna forma, no es justo que te regañe después de lo que has averiguado, así que te tienes que decidir entre enfréntalo y contarle lo que averiguaste y afrontar las consecuencias o inventarte tu mejor mentira, esperando que te crea y no intente ver en tu mente la verdad.

**ESA ES TU ELECCION**

1- Decirle toda la verdad aun que se puede enojar más y confirmara que no eres muy inteligente al meterte a la boca del lobo sin saber defenderte.

2- Hechas a volar tu imaginación, y decirle una muy buena mentira. Pero claro esperando de todo corazón que no te descubra o seria una experiencia muy mala.

Hola disculpas por la tardanza, realmente he tenido mucho trabajo, y me a costado mucho trabajo darme tiempo para escribir, aun que ya tenia la idea, pero espero la espera allá valido la pena, el siguiente capitulo prometo subirlo pronto, en el trabajo tendré pronto una semana de vacaciones y podré ponerme al corriente. Con este Fic y el que estoy traduciendo.

--------------

**gabyKinomoto :** gracias por el comentario y que bueno que te allá gustado y espero que este capitulo también te allá gustado. Saludos

**MarthMt**: gracias, que bueno que te gusto la historia, como habrás leído, no seguíamos a Snape, pero espero que de todos modos te allá gustado, el resultado. ¿hora que harías?, Saludos

**ElanorBlack:** Hola chica, gracias por el Review, ¿bien te gusto seguir a los encapuchados?, espero si. Espero que te siga gustando el Fic y me digas que harías ahora, nos seguimos leyendo, Saludos.

**Safri:** Hola, ya ves seguimos a los encapuchados, espero y te allá gustado y me digas cual seria tu nueva elección. Saludos.


	7. Consecuencias

**CAPITULO 6. Consecuencias**

En vista de que Snape se ha molestado contigo y te tienes que defender, has decidido hacerlo con la verdad, si cree que un mortifago traidor te va insultar debe estar muy equivocado y tú se lo vas a enseñar, después de todo ¡TU! Eres el elegido.

Así que pones tu peor cara de enojo y dignidad de todo tu repertorio, tomas aire y empiezas a defenderte.

-Pues creo que tengo el derecho de hacer y ver lo que necesite para saber de que lado están las personas de mí alrededor- con lo que notas que Snape se enoja más y antes de que diga nada continúas.

-Bien si lo que necesita saber es que lo seguí y pude ver los asuntos pedientes que tenía y así conocer a dos de sus muy distinguidos amigos, por lo que tuve que llegar tarde a nuestro encuentro, pues ya se lo dije!. Y creame cuando le digo que no necesito que un ¡mortifago traidor- Lo dices arrastrando estas dos palabras- me cuide las espaldas, eso lo puedo hacer yo!. Así que si no le importa deseo ir ahora mismo a Hogwarts necesito hablar con el director Dumbledore.

Una ves que dijiste tus argumentos, notas que Snape no dice nada pero podrías jurar que esta a punto de explotar de furia, la vena de su frente te dice que será pronto. Tu estas apunto de desplomarte, de puro miedo desde luego, sin embargo ambos logran controlarse el para extenderte el mismo papel con el que llegaron y tu para tomarlo sin que te tiemble la mano.

Cuando llegaron justo al mismo lugar del que partieron, su despacho. Él sin decir nada aun, sale de su despacho, azotando la puerta y echando chispas literalmente. "OK, la bomba va a estallar" te dices y te dejas caer en una silla, ya que no te crees capas de mantenerte en pie un segundo mas.

Has decidido descansar solo un poco antes de encaminarte a "¡Buscar el despacho del director!", te golpeas mentalmente por tu poca atención en recorrer el castillo, cuando menos tendrías que poder recorrer un camino de regreso, pero ya es tarde no te fijaste cual era el camino y lo único que sabes es que estas en las mazmorras.

Te levantas, es mejor empezar a buscar el despacho, eso ayudara en dos cosas: te ayudara a calmarte un poco y alejarte del despacho de Snape.

Una vez que estas en tu búsqueda te das cuenta que no has avanzado mucho, y estas peor que antes ya que saliste de las mazmorras, pero ahora no tienes ni idea de donde estas y lo único que tienes fijo es no regresar a las mazmorras.

Pero optimistamente has decidido aprovechar esta caminata y conocer el castillo, lo más probable es que en el camino encuentres a alguien y puedas preguntarle, rogando para encontrarlo pronto desde luego.

Y tus ruegos fueron escuchados, justo habías decidido aprovechar tu caminata, caundo ves saliendo de una puerta del pasillo donde estabas,a nada mas ni nada menos, a la persona que reconoces como la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

Corres hacia ella, no valla a ser que se desaparezca la única persona que has visto y te pueda ayudar.

-Buenas tardes Profesora McGonagall!.- la saludas con algo de entuciasmo cuando llegas a su lado.Lo que hace que te mire un poco raro.

-Buenas tardes¿le puedo ayudar en algo?. - te pregunta.

-La verdad si, estaba buscando el despacho del director Dumbledore¿podría indicarme donde esta?

-Por supuesto sígame, de hecho también voy para.

-Gracias.- atinas a decir

El trayecto fue silencioso y ahora si pones tu mayor esfuerzo en concentrarte en el camino. Talvez reconozcas algún otro camino, sobre todo el que te lleva a tus HABITACIONES, por ejemplo.

Sin haber encontrado ningún camino familiar, llegas frente al despacho del director, la Profesora dice la contraseña y suben al despacho.

En la puerta de entrada la profesora se dirige a ti.

-Bien espere aquí un momento, por favor. Yo tengo que hablar con el Director y después puede pasar usted.- Dice esto mientras señala una silla para que esperes.

Cuando toca la puerta del despacho y esta se abre para que pueda pasar, aun que fue solo un instante logras oír unos gritos que por el tono puedes saber que son de enojo. "Esto no pinta muy bien" te dices cuando crees reconocer a quien pertenecen estos.

"Talvez este tratando de poner en mi contra al director, antes de que le diga lo que he visto, MALDITO TRAIDOR. ¡claro, por eso su prisa!" piensas y empiezas a idear alguna forma de que el director escuche lo que has visto y deje de confiar en él, eso que cuando tu leías los libros te enojabas con Harry por desconfiar de él. ¿Por que Rowling no puso cosas como estas?.

Aun no sale McGonagall del despacho cuando tú ya tienes tu plan elaborado, el cual consiste basicamnete en hablar a solas con el Director y decirle todo lo que viste, si no te cree, pues no haces su dichosa misión y ya. No hay otra salida.

Estabas en estas meditaciones cuando la puerta se abre y sale McGonagall y te dice- puede pasar, el director le esta esperando- y se retira.

Entras al despacho, claro ya sabiendo lo que ibas a encontrar, o a quien ibas a encontrar de más ahí.

-Buenas Tardes- dices al entrar y el único que te contesta es el director.

Snape parece estar muy entretenido con algo que ve allá afuera desde la ventana de seguro por que no hablo ni te miro siquiera, así que tu haces lo mismo y te diriges directamente al director.

-Director me gustaría hablar a solas con usted- dices esto mirando de reojo a Snape.

-Muy bien, pero si es de lo que paso en el callejón Diagon, Debo de decirte que Snape me dijo lo que paso, y prefiero que hables frente a el.

"Muy tarde ya le lavo el cerebro", por lo que crees que ahora mas que nunca necesitas hablar a solas con él.

-Profesor, por favor. Déjeme hablar a solas con usted, o. . . o . . . no haré la misión- perfecto lo dijiste seguro que con eso al menos te escucha.

-Muy bien – te contesta y enseguida se dirige a Snape- Severus podrías hacernos el favor de dejarnos solos.

Con lo que el te mira como si quisiera matarte, sin embargo se dirige al director y le contesta un – Como usted desee- cierra la puerta del despacho tras de el.

-Estamos solos ahora, que deseas decirme- y a pesar de que lo chantajeaste para que hablaran solos, él te mira con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ni tarde ni perezoso, le cuentas todo lo que paso desde que salieron de su despacho hasta que regresaron, sin perder niun solo detalle. Esto sin ninguna interrupción y el director muy atento a tus palabras.

-. . . Eso es todo, así que disculpe pero no creo que Snape sea leal a la causa, debería de sacarlo de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ganarle a quien usted sabe.- terminas tu relato con esta frase.

-Gracias, tomare en cuenta lo que me has dicho, pero – claro siemprehay un pero y después del lavado de Snape, por alguna razón ya lo esperabas- el que decide de la lealtad o no de Severus soy yo, así que por favor no vuelvas a mencionarlo.

-No, si usted lo deja continuar, ya le dije dejare al misión, usted decida él o yo.- ahora si, seguro hace algo, en estos momentos tu tienes las riendas de lo que pasa.

El director guarda silencio un momento, pone una mirada triste y empieza a hablar.

-Siento que opines así y siento más el hecho de que no puedas dejar la misión – Empiezas a oír las fanfarrias, seguro entro en razón – pero la única forma de que regreses a tu casa será terminando la misión o muriendo y por desgracia él único que puede ayudarte a regresar es el profesor Snape, el puede ayudarte a terminar la misión y la muerte no es una salida muy razonable para nadie.

No puedes decir nada, por que no te lo dijeron antes, así talvez nunca hubieras aceptado la misión y si seguro Snape te puede ayudar a regresar, podría entregarte a Voldemort para que te mate, o mejor aun matarte el mismo.

No sabes ni cuando empezaste pero estas llorando y te limpias con la manga las lagrimas, antes de que Dumbledore te de un pañuelo para que lo hagas y trata de consolarte pero no puede.

-Se que no es fácil lo que acabo de decirte, si desconfías de él es mas difícil confiarle la vida.- dijo acercándose a ti y poniendo una mano en tu hombro. Por lo que asientes con la cabeza al menos entiende tu situación, pero no puedes dejar de llorar.

-Por lo que te pido que a pesar de todo confíes en mi, no arriesgaría la vida de nadie y se de la lealtad de Severus, pero ese es un asunto que solo nos concierne a él y a mi– continuo diciendo y con lo que consigue que dejes un poco de llorar.

-Pero. . .lo que sucedió hoy ¿no prueba nada- es mejor asegurarte de que este al tanto de todo y si va a confiar tu vida a alguien mas, se entere de cómo es de verdad.

-Confió en él- dijo asiéndote entender que no esperaba ninguna replica en ese sentido.

-Supongo que no tengo muchas opciones- tratas de auto consolarte.

-Entonces es hora que te diga que Severus te dará las clases para que aprendas los hechizos que decidiste.- te dice como si nada.

-QUE, pero como no podría ser otra persona- dices con esperanza.

-En realidad no, por eso he dicho que Severus es el único que puede ayudarte, ya que muchos de los hechizos el los sabe mejor que nadie y necesitas un buen maestro.

-Que remedio, si no hay mas- dices maldiciendo tu mala suerte

-Seria bueno que fueras a tus habitaciones descansaras y comieras un poco, el resto del día disfrútalo, por que las clases empiezan mañana temprano, en su despacho.

-Gracias, seguro lo haré- y sin decir mas sales del despacho, con mil cosas en la cabeza.

Al salir te topas con el trío dorado y los saludas aun que notas que siguen algo molestos contigo.

-Hola chicos! – pones tu mejor sonrisa

-Hola- te contestan al unísono y dándose miradas de complicidad entre ellos lo que te da cierta curiosidad.

-sucede algo, estan moleston conmigo? – preguntas y mejor no lo hubieras hecho.

Hermione toma la palabra, y empieza a darte un sermón respecto al derechos de los elfos domésticos y hablarte de su famoso P.E.D.D.O., del cual sabes gracias a los libros, por lo que la interrumpes.

-Se lo que es el P.E.D.D.O., pero no entiendo por que me lo dices, yo sol muggle no tengo elfos.- lo dices en un tono que demuestra que no sabes a que viene ese tema.

-Sabemos lo que le hiciste esta mañana a Dobby, y aun que no estamos muy de acuerdo con el P.E.D.D.O., no creemos que lo que hiciste sea correcto y queríamos decírtelo.- te dice Harry, con lo que consiguió un codazo de Hermione y una mirada de sorpresa de tu parte.

-Y queríamos hacerte cambiar de opinión respecto al trato de los elfos y decirte que no es necesario que lo castigaras- esta vez lo dijo Ron.

-Chicos, eso nunca paso- dices al salir de tu sorpresa – Lo que paso esta mañana. . . eh. . . yo no lo castigue de acuerdo. – dices al recordar al elfo cuando se golpeo por despertarte.

-Lo sabemos no es necesario castigar a un elfo, el lo hace solo. Pero Dobby nos dijo que te alegraste por que hizo bien el castigo que se dio. – Dijo Harry.

-No me alegró que lo hiciera, pero coincidió con que. . . – y un poco apenada dices- me diera cuenta que no había soñado y que todoesto es real por eso me alegre.

Los chicos se miraban sin saber que decirte y tu solo escuchabas unos -te lo dije- entre ellos.

-Lo sentimos, nosotros no debimos. . .- Dijo Hermione, haciéndole segunda los otros dos.

-Podemos hacer algo por ti?. para que nos perdones por dudar de ti- pregunto un Harry muy apenado.

A ti se te ocurre la mejor idea de tu vida, ellos podrían ayudarte a espiar a Snape solo así puedes encontrar algo que demuestre donde tiene su lealtad. Y asegurarte que no te mate en lo que averigüas de que lado esta.

Bueno eso crees, tal vez no sea muy buena idea y ellos podrían tener problemas por tu culpa, él es su profesor y seguro ya tienen otros planes, talvez lo mejor es que lo hagas solamente tu.

Así que tienes que pensar rápido. Aceptas la proposición del chico de oro, o la dejas pasar.

Crees que has tomado la decisión correcta, además sientes que el trío esta empezando a impacientarse de tu silencio.

-Gracias, en verdad. . . **Esa es tu elección.**

fin del capitulo.

* * *

Hola, mil gracias por sus review, en realidad me estoy tardando mucho mas de lo esperado en actualizar y espero esto no les desanime mucho, para seguir leyendo, pero he tenido y tengo problemas, entre ellos falta de tiempo para escribir sobre todo que para leer, me las ingenio muy bien. Pero doy mi palabra que pienso terminar el Fic. Lo tengo todo en mi cabeza, solo necesito tiempo. 

Y según sus votos no querían mentirle a Snape, bien pues espero les allá gustado como quedo el capitulo, en realidad yo vote por mentir, pero perdí.

Cuídense y Nos vemos en el siguiente.


End file.
